


Super Nannies

by donnabella2k7



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: De-Aged, Kid Phil Coulson, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Magic, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:18:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnabella2k7/pseuds/donnabella2k7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of killing Phil, Loki casted a spell that turned Coulson into a child and has taken him during the attack. Now the Avengers must rescue their Super Nanny while others struggle with their affections for the de-aged agent. Pairings will be revealed soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loki'd

Chapter 1: Loki'd

Loki sat inside his cage. Anger boiled inside of him. He had been tricked by that mewling quim! The god of Mischief, had by a simple mortal! He couldn't help letting out a small cry of anger. He stood up and started to pace back and fort inside the cage. Barton was due any moment and he would savor all the chaos that would follow.

"You seem troubled." a voice said behind him. Loki stopped pacing and turned to the owner of the voice. "What's the matter? Didn't like Agent Romanov's little trick?"

Loki's anger was replaced by amusement. This mortal will prove to ease his boredom. "Ah, the agent." Loki started as he walked up the glass closest the voice's owner. "Tell me, Son of Coul, have they sent you here to acquire more information?" Loki inquired mockingly.

Phil gave a small chuckle. He would not fall for Loki's tricks. "Fortunately for you Mr... would you prefer I call you by Odinson or Laufeyson?"

Loki froze. Never had anyone asked him that question. Never had anyone asked him which lineage he had preferred. Now faced with the decision, Loki was unsure as to which to chose. Did he still consider himself a son of Odin, or has he accepted that his blood was derived from the veins of Laufey?

Phil waited patiently for Loki to voice his decision. After a couple of moments of silence, Phil sensed that Loki was having a hard time answering the question, Phil stepped in to aid Loki's inner turmoil. "Or would you prefer I just call you Loki."

Loki was silent for a second. He gave out a small nod, which Coulson took as a yes. "Alright then, Loki it is." Coulson let out a small smile as he nodded in agreement. "To answer your first question, no. I am not here to gather more information from you. Agent Romanov already did that."

Coulson couldn't help but smirk at Loki's reaction. The mention of Romanov's trickery made his blood boil yet again. He still couldn't get over the fact that he, the God of Mischief, was bested by another. A mortal no less! "Then what can I do you for? Surely you have not bothered to come here just to visit myself?" Loki asked in sarcasm. But what was the Son of Coul doing here if not to gather more information from him?

Phil didn't say anything for a moment as he stared at Loki's mocking smile. "I am." he reply softly. This reaction caught Loki off guard. What? Loki could do nothing but stare at the man in front of him. Why would the Son of Coul come to just visit me? It must be another trick! The thought sent another round of anger to surge throughout Loki's whole body. Never again! Loki swore to himself.

"Another trickery? Honestly, you mortals truly test my patience." Loki pressed his right forearm against the cage's glass as he leered at Coulson. The dark look on his face would have sent any normal person running for the hills in fear, but since Coulson was no ordinary civilian, he challenged the stare with own cold indifference.

Coulson sighed. "It's no trickery Loki. It's just a little visit." He replied calmly. He stepped back and sat atop one of the railings near Loki's cage. He crossed his arms over his chest and just stared at Loki. Who just smiled in amusement. He clearly didn't believe Coulson's words.

"Do you think me as a fool?" Loki started calmly. "Your calmness cannot hide the fact that you seek something from me. And I will discover the reason for this continued attempts of tricking me." By the time he was finished, Loki had removed himself from the glass wall and just stood there. Loki's rage intensified when he heard the soft sound of Coulson's laughter. "And what pray tell can be so utterly amusing you, Son of Coul?" He hissed out.

"You are such a child." Coulson said in between his soft laughter. But that one sentence snapped something in the back of Loki's head.

"A child?" He startled dangerously calm. "You believe that I am a child?"

The dark look on Loki's face was reinforcing Coulson's observation even more. "Yes, you are such a child. A very paranoid child." Coulson uncrossed his hands and placed them on top of the railing that he was leaning on. "There is no trickery happening, Loki."

"If that is so, then why are you here.?"

"Like I said before, I'm only here for a little visit." Loki nodded, but still didn't buy it. "And also because I'm on my break and I have nothing to do." Coulson added.

Loki couldn't help but let out a small chuckle which caused Coulson to follow. "Ah yes. Boredom does drive many to commit idiotic acts. Like you visiting a dangerous criminal like myself."

"I wouldn't say I was driven by boredom, more in the lines of...curiosity."

Loki stared at Coulson blankly. "Curiosity? How interesting."

"Is it?"

"Yes, very much so." Loki backed off the glass and sat on the bench inside his cage. "Might I ask what it was that sparked your curiosity, Son of Coul?"

"You." Phil stated calmly.

"Me?" Loki couldn't be more confused.

"Yes. You?"

"And what about me sparked your curiosity?"

"I was curious as to who we're really dealing with."

Loki took in his words and replied a couple of seconds later. "And did you find an answer that satisfied your curiosity?"

"Yes."

Loki was now curious as to what Coulson gathered from their meeting. "And what would that be?"

"We are dealing with a child. A very paranoid child."

Loki couldn't help but let out a low growl. "How am I a child?"

Phil briefly closed his eyes before opening them and looking at Loki through the glass. His eyes held a new found seriousness, which replaced his playful once from before. "From what I've heard from Thor, you seemed like a child. Your jealousy of Thor, the tantrum you had which destroyed that town in New Mexico, committing genocide, and now this."

"How does any of that make me a child?"

"A true man would not go through so much trouble just to try and outshine someone. And if they do, they wouldn't need to take unnecessary steps to ensure their victory. You were jealous of Thor, that's why you did all those things. You went through so many steps just to better Thor. But considering that Thor is the true heir, you never really had a chance."

Loki processed Coulson's words. It was true. He did everything to make Thor's life a more insufferable. Took all the small steps to ensure that Thor suffered as much as he could. He didn't need to visit Thor on earth after his banishment, but he did. He even added the lie about Odin's death and their mother no longer wanting to see him just to twist the knife in Thor's wounded heart. Even threatened to harm that mortal woman he had grown fond of.

Although Loki knew that Coulson's words were true, he still didn't sit well about being called a child. "Even though your words maybe true, I am no child." He hissed out.

Coulson only shrugged which made Loki's rage slowly spike. "That's what you think. I may or may not be the only one who thinks that you're a child, but from your actions, it makes me right."

Loki glared at Coulson. "We shall see who the real child is, Son of Coul."

As soon as Loki finished his sentence, a loud explosion rang throughout the whole helicarrier. The whole place shook and Coulson had to stand back on his feet and quickly grab the railing to keep from falling over. As he steadied himself, he glance over to Loki who was giving him a mocking smirk. Coulson narrowed his eyes. "I won't let you escaped." He stated with so much confidence as he turned around and ran out to the bridge.

Behind him, Loki kept smirking. "We shall see about that." His smirk grew as he heard the sound of guns firing and more bombs exploding. Barton was here and along with him, the agents he had acquired during his entrance to earth.

It was finally time for him to take down the floating fortress of the so called Avengers. The unmistakable roar of the Hulk rang throughout the helicarrier, which caused a laugh to come out of Loki. "Ah. The beast has finally shown itself." Loki stood from where he sat and walked over the exit of the cage and waited patiently.

-

"Coulson, initiate defensive lock down in the detention section. And head for the armory." Fury's voice through the ear piece was frantic, exhausted and dare he say it, almost broken.

Coulson ran out of the room holding Loki and headed straight for the armory. He passed the bridge where everyone was in complete disarray. He could hear Hill's voice shout out commands in order to level out the helicarrier, but he didn't bother to stop and help the others as he made his way down to the detention section and to the armory.

As he made his way down the stairs, he heard Hill's panic scream. "Grenade!" Followed by an explosion and cries of agents. Coulson, however, still didn't stop. He had vowed to Loki that he wouldn't let him escape. And he was planning on keeping his word.

The detention section was in complete chaos, with Thor and Hulk battling it out and agents in complete confusion. "Agents! More of Loki's agents are breaching our security! Head out to he bridge and aid the others!" Coulson shouted orders to help organize the panicked agents. "Initiate lock down on the detention section!" The detention section was under lock down in mere seconds.

Reaching the armory, Coulson entered his pass code, thumb print and scanned his retinas. The soft click and beep coming from the lock gave Coulson the OK to open the door. He wasted no time in pulling the doors open and heading inside.

Looking around, he found the crate he was looking for. Marked on the wooden box was "Destroyer Prototype" Coulson grab a nearby crowbar and drove it into the side of the wooden crate. He gave out a small cry as he pushed down on the crowbar thus releasing the nails holding the crate's lid down. He threw the crowbar on the ground and pushed the lid of the crate out of the way.

He pushed the straws aside and cleared out the surface of a large metal case. He grabbed the handle and pulled the case out of the crate. Coulson quickly dropped it on the floor and began to fiddle with the case's locks. Releasing the hatches, he pushed the top up.

Inside the case was the prototype for a gun with the similar fire power as that of the Destroyer Loki had sent to New Mexico. Coulson grabbed the main part of the gun and began to assemble the weapon. Once assembled, the gun gave off a low hum and the large barrel started to glow red.

Coulson gave off an uncharacteristic smirk. He stood up with the gun in his hand. "Now, let's see what you can do." Coulson cocked the gun and ran out the armory. He needed to reach Loki's cage and fast.

-

Thor coughed as he dusted himself off. The Hulk had punched him into some stacks of crates. He sat up and looked around looking for the Hulk. In the distance, he can see the Hulk on top of an out of control jet, tearing it apart.

He struggled to stand up, but the soreness of his body only allowed him on one knee. He inhaled deeply and held out his right hand calling for Mjolnir. It took a couple of second before Thor could hear Mjolnir breaking through any obstacle on it's path. His hand automatically clenched around Mjolnir's handle as soon as it touched his palms. He tighten his hold on Mjolnir's handle.

Thor, with his new found strength, quickly sat up and ran towards Loki's cage. He passed through multiple agents and exited the hangar and went to the detention section. Running as fast as he could, Thor didn't even bother stop as he just struck Loki's agents as he ran towards Loki's cage.

When the entrance to the room holding Loki's cage was in his view, Thor slowed down, but his pace was still too fast for an abruptly stop. He used his left arm to help stop himself from colliding full speed on the wall. He glanced up and looked inside the room. His eyes widened in horror as he watched the door of Loki's cage open, releasing his brother.

"NO!" He screamed in protest as he ran towards Loki with Mjolnir in his hands. He planned to tackle Loki back into the cage, but was shocked when he went right though Loki's middle. Thor heard the door of the cage close behind him and he quickly stood up. Thor looked around until he found Loki staring at him hands behind his back and with a look that showed no surprise.

"Are ever not going to fall for that?" Loki asked as if exhausted from his brother's apparent stupidity.

Thor glared at Loki from behind the glass. He gripped Mjolnir and ran up to the glass wall. He reared his arm back and struck the glass wall. The glass cracked, but didn't shatter. Thor felt the cage slightly move as the mechanism holding it give off a loud hiss.

Loki froze as he heard the sound. A smile formed on his face as he remembered the words Fury had told him about the cage. Loki had a smirk on his face as he watched as Thor gazed at him from behind the glass of the cage in complete helplessness. He gave out a small chuckle as he turned to the controls Fury had shown him earlier when he was in Thor place. "The humans thinks us immortal. Should we test that?" Loki gave Thor a mock questioning look as he stood in front of the controls.

Thor could do nothing, but glare at Loki from behind the glass. He gripped Mjolnir's handle as he waited for Loki's next move.

As Loki was about to press the button to release Thor's cage, he heard the startled cry of one of his agents, followed by the sound of his body dropping to the floor.

"Move away please." Agent Coulson casually said as he pointed a large gun at Loki, who stood frozen in front of the controls. Loki had a dark look on his face as he stared at Coulson and the unknown gun in his hands. He slowly moved away from the controls with his hands held up. Thor looked on from his spot with concern for both his brother and for Coulson.

"You like this?" Coulson started as he moved closer to Loki with the gun ready in his hands. "We started working on the prototype after you sent the Destroyer." Coulson held up the gun slightly higher. "Even I don't know what it does." Coulson cocked the gun and it started to glow red. "Wanna find out?"

Before Coulson could do anything, he felt a sharp metal pressed up against his neck. In front of him, Loki started to dissolve into golden dust. He felt Loki's breath on his ear as he gave off a small chuckle. "Like I said before, let us see who the true child is." Coulson didn't try to struggle as Loki placed one of his free hand on top Coulson's forehead. "I will escape Son of Coul and you can do nothing to stop me." Loki said as a faint green light shone from his hands above Coulson's forehead.

Thor looked on in horror. Only once had he seen Loki use this magic. "Loki, stop!" Loki gazed at Thor and gave him a mocking smirk as he continued.

Phil felt slightly light headed and then a sharp pain throughout his body. He let out a low groan as the pain got more intense. His knees felt weak against the pain and were starting to buckle. Before he could fall Loki pulled his scepter away from Coulson's neck and dropped in on the floor. With the use of his free hand, he pried the gun out of Coulson's hands before flinging it across the room.

It made a loud clang as it crashed on the floor, but the force accidentally fired the gun. It let out a fire like blast and it collided with the weak outer glass of Thor's cage. Thor reacted quickly and started to hammer the weakened glass.

Loki slowly eased Coulson down on the floor with his hand still pressed on Coulson's forehead. Once the light disappeared, Loki removed his hand and watched as the transformation began. He smirked, but before he could react, Thor struck the glass one last time before it shattered.

Loki quickly spun around, but he felt Mjolnir pressed up against his neck as he was pushed back against a wall. He looked at Thor's angry glare and couldn't help but smile mockingly at his distress. "Come now, brother." He only uses 'brother' in a conversation with Thor when he wants to calm Thor down or when mocking him. "Must you always fall for this?"

Before Thor could react, Loki had struck him from behind as his doppelganger disappeared. With his scepter in his hands, Loki shot out a beam that sent Thor crashing though the opposite walls in back in the battle field. Loki had a triumphant smile on his face. "Sir." a voice behind him said causing him to turn around. It was one of his brainwashed agents.

"What?" He asked in an indifferent voice.

"The jet is ready for you departure sir." The man said as he motioned for Loki to follow him towards SHIELD'S hangar. Loki nodded absentmindedly. He lowered his scepter and began to walk towards the exit when he heard a soft scuffling behind him. He froze in his place and another smirk fell on his face. He turned and met a sight that made his smirk wider.

There in front of him, was a six year old kid kneeling in a pool of over sized clothing. A large white tank top covered his tiny body loosely as one thin sleeve slipped off his left shoulder. The kid had a confused look on his face as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes with his right hand.

"Well, well, well." Loki laughed as he walked towards the kneeling child. "What a sight it is to witness you in this state." He knelled on one knee in front of the child. The child looked up at him in confusion. His large bright blue eyes, shone brighter under his slightly long mop of brown hair. Loki laughed at the completely innocent look the child was giving him. He couldn't deny it. The child's large eyes slightly warmed his heart, but not enough.

Loki tightly grabbed a fist full of Phil's brown hair. He let out a small cry of pain as Loki pulled his head up, making him stand. Loki had a dark look on his eyes as he stared at Phil's face, contorted in pain. "Now tell me, whose the child now, Son of Coul."


	2. Father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys. Just take it easy. I feel really bad for not updating this fic. I did plan on updating it last month, but in all honesty, I just got lazy and forgot about it. And I feel like such an ass hat for doing that. I'm also working on finally updating Universal Aid and Down With the Fraternity. I'm just so bad at updating fics and it's killing me that I can't give you guys faster update. Or updates at all. But I'll try to update more since I'm out of high school and taking the year off

**Racap:**

"Well, well, well." Loki laughed as he walked towards the kneeling child. "What a sight it is to witness you in this state." He knelled on one knee in front of the child. The child looked up at him in confusion. His large bright blue eyes, shone brighter under his slightly long mop of brown hair. Loki laughed at the completely innocent look the child was giving him. He couldn't deny it. The child's large eyes slightly warmed his heart, but not enough.

Loki tightly grabbed a fist full of Phil's brown hair. He let out a small cry of pain as Loki pulled his head up, making him stand. Loki had a dark look on his eyes as he stared at Phil's face, contorted in pain. "Now tell me, whose the child now, Son of Coul."

* * *

**Chapter 2: Father**

Phil moaned in pain as he felt Loki's fingers tightened around his hair. "D-daddy..." Phil's pained voice croaked out as he tried to pry Loki's tight hold off his hair. "P-please stop." He moaned out in pain as tears prickled in his eyes. His rosy cheeks increasing in color as he struggled against Loki's hold.

Loki, too shocked to move from what Phil had referred to him as, unconsciously eased his hold onto Phil's hair allowing the child to pry his hair out of Loki's grasp. The sudden loss of Loki's hold on his hair launched Phil back. He slipped on the pile of clothes under his feet and fell on his butt, fortunately for Phil, he fell on the clothes which cushioned his fall. Soothing the pain in his head, he slowly lifted his gaze to shoot a confused and hurt look at the man he had just referred to as his 'daddy'.

Large watery blue eyes stared at Loki's green ones. Loki was still shocked from what Phil had referred to him as.  _Daddy_. Phil had called him daddy and Loki, for all his worth, did not know how to react. He just stared at the child as Phil wiped the tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He got up and slowly walked towards Loki while keeping his head down and sniffing lightly. Standing in front of the silent demi god, Phil used his right arm to wipe his nose and used his left hand to firmly clutch Loki's clothing.

"I-i'm sorry *hiccup d-daddy." Phil cried as he buried his face onto Loki's leg. He wrapped his tiny arms around Loki's side and slightly sobbed. He didn't know why his dad was mad at him and why he had hurt him, but all he wanted was for his dad to not be mad at him anymore. Phil stiffened as he felt an hand being placed on his right shoulder. He slowly peered up from where he had buried his face to look up at Loki.

Loki didn't know what was happening. Apparently the spell had an added effect on non-Asgardians. He didn't know what to do next, but the moment Phil launched himself onto his leg, Loki's mind was cleared of all things. He could feel the warmth coming from Phil's body and the small trembles as the child sobbed and cried into his clothing. Placing a hand on Phil's shoulder, he felt the child stiffen then saw bleary blue eyes peering at him in confusion. Keeping his hand on Phil's shoulder, Loki gently pushed Phil off of him as he knelled in front of the child never losing eye contact with Phil. He stared at the child's face, noting the really rosy round cheeks, the slightly red button nose, and blue, big and bright eyes. His face held pure innocence, innocence that now apparently belonged to him.

Wiping the stray tear that fell from Phil's eyes, he gave the child a small smile. "Oh my child. I do apologize. Father just got...carried away." He said as he rubbed Phil's cheeks. Oh, he was going to milk this situation for all it's worth.

Phil sniffed as he wiped his tears. Then he launched himself onto Loki, wrapping his arms around the god's neck and buried his face in Loki's chest. He gave a blinding smile as he nuzzled his face in Loki's chest. Loki wrapped his arms around Phil in return and stood up with the boy safely in his arms. He smirked as a plan hatched inside his head. He knew of a way to destroy the Avengers and all it will take is a six year old boy wrapped around his arms.

Turning around, he found one of his agent still standing there indifferently. "Take us to the jet." He commanded and the agent robotically nodded and gestured for Loki to follow him towards the hangar.

* * *

Thor groaned as he rose from the rubble where he had crashed in on after Loki's sudden attack. He coughed as small debris filled his lungs. Thor stood up and dusted himself off. Anger filled his eyes as he stared at the hole in the wall from which he had been thrown. Loki's actions were escalating quickly and he had to put a stop to it. Then Thor remembered what Loki had done to the Son of Coul. Extending out his right hand, Thor called for Mjolnir and a second later, the hammer came soaring through the air and breaking through anything in it's path towards Thor in break neck speed. Grasping the hammer's handle, Thor quickly made his way back towards the prison hold where he knew Phil was and to make things worse, were he was alone with Loki.

Reaching the room, Thor noted that the place was empty aside from the pile of clothing left there after Coulson's transformation. Not knowing any other possibilities, Thor came to the conclusion that Loki had taken the Son of Coul. This thought angered Thor even more. Coulson had been one of the first people he had befriended aside from Jane and company. Knowing that his brother now has a very vulnerable Phil Coulson in his possession gave Thor renewed determination in stopping his brother.

Quickly exiting the prison hold, Thor ran after Loki and Phil. He had to stop Loki before he could leave the helicarrier with Coulson. Thor made a quick sharp turn at the end of the hallway and stopped as he saw his brother at the end of the hallway.

"LOKI!" Thor screamed. He was breathing heavily as he clutched Mjolnir's handle tighter. He began to walk towards his brother when he saw Loki stiffen and freeze after hearing his name being called out by Thor. "Where is the Son of Coul?" Thor demanded. He made it almost half way across the hallway when he saw Loki turn. Thor in turn froze when he saw a small figure wrapped in a large white piece of clothing tucked away safely in Loki's arms. He could see the mop of fluffy brown head of hair with it's face buried in Loki's chest. Turning his gaze towards Loki, he sent a very powerful glare towards his brother when he saw the smirk firmly placed in his Loki's face.

"You seem to already know the answer to your question, brother. Why bother asking?" Loki said smuggly as he petted Phil's head affectionately and mockingly.

Thor growled in response as he watched his brother pet Phil's head. The agent was in Loki's complete mercy and that thought didn't settle well with Thor. He needed to get Phil back and he needed to do it now. So without uttering a single word of response, Thor charged at Loki at lightning speed, Mjolnir ready in his grasp.

Loki placed one hand behind Phil's head while the other supported the child's body by hooking his arm behind Phil's knees. Gripping Phil in his arms tighter, Loki easily side stepped Thor's attack. He gave out a laugh as he watched Thor stumble onto the floor from the momentum of his own attack. Loki smiled as he walked around Thor's fallen figure. He watched as Thor got up on one knee and glared at him from where he knelled.

"You think it wise to attack me brother? Especially with your precious  _friend_  in my arms?" Loki asked mockingly as he shifted his arms slightly to show Thor the de-aged face of one Phil Coulson.

Thor froze when he saw the agent's face. He didn't so much as freeze from seeing the young face of his friend, but from the look the child was directing at him. A deadly mixture of confusion, lack of recognition and...and  _fear._  The child was gazing at him in fear and then abruptly turned away and buried his face back in Loki's chest, but Thor could hear small whimpers coming from the boy. Phil's action sent swords, stabbing down Thor's heart. Not only did Phil not recognize him, but he also saw Thor as a threat that merits fear. He shot Loki a glare as he gripped Mjolnir.

"Philip," Thor said softly and cautiously. He lowered Mjolnir as to show Phil that he meant him no harm.

Hearing his name being called, Phil slowly shifted his gaze from Loki's chest to stare at Thor. He watched as Thor slowly lowered his hammer. Seeing this, Phil looked at Thor's face and saw no malice, no evil, no signs of any threat towards him or his father. Comforted by Thor's change in body language, Phil pulled away from Loki's chest a bit further.

Seeing Phil much more comfortable with his presence, Thor continued. "My friend. You must come with me." Thor extended his left hand out towards Phil. He had a big bright smile on his face as to give additional comfort towards the child in Loki's arms.

Phil looked at Thor then gaze back at his out stretched hand. He was confused. Who was this man? How does he know his name? And why is he asking him to follow him? Phil clutched Loki's clothed chest. He didn't know what to do. So he shifted his gaze from Thor to look up at his father.

Loki had a glare firmly set on his features as he looked at Thor. His brother was always better with children, but he was better with words. Loki looked down to stare at Phil as he felt the child's gaze directed at him. His green orbs met Phil's blue one. Loki could see the inner war the child was having and so he set off to remedy the child's vexation.

Leaning in close to Phil's ear, Loki put his lying tongue to use. "Do not listen to him my child. This man is set to do you and I great harm. He is nought but a brute my dear child." His words were like music to Phil's ears. The convincing tone beguiling Phil.

Thor watched as his brother bewitched the child in his arms with ease. He watched as his honor and intentions were corrupted through the eyes of one of his close friends. "Do not listen to his poisonous words! He is a liar!" Thor pleaded, but he knew it was futile when he saw Phil give him a disbelieving look followed by a small glare. His heart felt heavy once he saw the child's glare. There was no reasoning with the child. Loki had successfully corrupted the child's mind. Knowing that he could not persuade the child. Thor shifted his gaze back towards Loki.

"Release him, Loki! He is of no value to you!" Thor demanded as he once again raised Mjolnir. He no longer cared if he looked like the bad guy in front of Phil. All he cared about was getting Phil away from his brother.

Loki smirked as he watched Thor's resolve crumple. He gave out a small laugh. He could hear the desperation in Thor's voice as he pleaded for the child's return. Tightening his hold on the child, Loki pulled the child closer to his chest as he lowered his head to kiss Phil's forehead. He peered at Thor just above Phil's head of hair, sending him a look of mock.

Thor never broke eye contact with Loki, even as he watched his brother corrupt Phil further with his deceitful actions. Without a second thought more, Thor, with all his might, launched Mjolnir directly at Loki.

Loki watched as Mjolinir came soaring towards him and Phil. Lifting his head up above Phil's, Loki sent Thor the most nefarious smirk he could muster right before the hammer came in contact with his body.

Thor watched in anger as Loki stood his ground and sent him an evil smirk. But his anger grew once he witnessed Mjolnir pass right through Loki and Phil's body. Their figures contorted by golden dust, but Thor could still see Loki's mocking look as it slowly dissolved.

"Just as I suspected." Thor said bitterly as he watched Loki and Phil's doppelgangers vanish is a cloud of golden dust. Thor held out his hand and summoned Mjolnir. Once in the hammer was in his grasp, Thor stood in the middle of the hallway glaring at the spot previously occupied by his brother and his captured friend. He grasped Mjolnir tighter in his hand before spinning around and running down the hallway.

He needed to find the others and inform them of what had happened to their Agent. A news he knew they would not welcome so easily.

* * *

Loki sat in the comfort of the quinjet as he sped away from the burning fortress of his enemies. He smiled as he watched, through the eyes of his doppelganger, what had transpired between him and Thor. He couldn't help but be impressed that Thor finally realized that he was in fact conversing with one of his clones.

Loki snapped out of his thoughts when he felt sudden movements in his lap. He looked down and saw that Phil, who had been sleeping with his head placed in Loki's lap, had shifted to wrap his tiny arms around Loki's waist and snuggle his face into the soft leather of Loki's stomach.

Not being able to resist, Loki gave a genuine smile as he watched the innocent child in his lap. Slowly, Loki placed a hand on top of Phil's head as he softly brushed away the shaggy brown hair in Phil's forehead. His smile grew as he watched the child react to his actions as Phil gave out a content sigh and buried his face further into Loki's stomach and tighten his hold around his 'dad's' waist.

Leaning down, Loki placed a soft kiss on Phil's forehead. Loki back off a bit and stared down at the sleeping child in shock. He didn't know what came over him when he, in a moment of considered weakness, showed the sleeping child a smidgen of affection. But despite the shock, Loki can't deny that it felt almost... _right._  And that thought alone scared Loki as he leaned down and placed his forehead against Phil's and held the child tight in the solitude of the quite quinjet.

* * *

Loki's attack was finally easing. Tony landed roughly near Steve after he escaped the routers. He was breathing heavily as he pulled off the armor's face plate. Beside him stood Steve, who tossed down the gun he was using to draw off Loki's men.

Steve extended his hand out to Tony. Tony looked at the offered hand and firmly grasped it. He was hauled up to his feet. "Thanks Capsicle." Tony said as he continued to catch his breath.

Hearing the nickname, Steve gave out a small chuckle. "Yeah. No problem." Steve ran a hand through his golden hair as he looked at the men dead on the floor. Good, innocent men Loki bewitched to help him in his conquest. Men who are now dead because of him. Steve couldn't help but feel a little responsible since he had aided in the death of innocent men. Even if they were bewitched by Loki's magic, there were innocent none the less.

Tony, as if reading Steve's mind, placed a comforting hand on Steve's shoulder catching the super soldier's attention. "You shouldn't worry too much about it. You did what you had to do. If you're gonna blame anyone, don't blame yourself, blame Loki." He gave Steve a small smile, which the super soldier returned.

Just as they were about to turn around and make their way back to the bridge, their earpieces both came to life as a voice spoke. "Check in all operatives." The sound of Maria Hill's voice was something Tony wasn't use to. Phil was usually the one who spoke to him or anyone else through the coms. But he thought nothing of it as he celebrated their successful defend against Loki.

"Here." Tony said casually as he picked up his face mask off the floor, inspecting the damage.

Steve followed as he leaned against the wall in relief. "Here."

Tony and Steve could here the other's checking in. They both made their way back to the bridge and saw all the damage that the helicarrier had suffered during the attack. Just as they neared the bridge, Maria's panic filled voice filled the coms. "Agent Coulson, respond. Coulson, check in." Tony, wanting to know what was up, made his way towards Hill and Nick.

"What's going on?" He asked as he placed the face mask on the conference table in the middle of the bridge.

"Coulson isn't answering. GPS says his earpiece is still in the helicarrier, but he's not responding." Hill was in front of a computer typing away as she looked at the map of the helicarrier on the screen. There was a beeping red dot near the detention center and Tony immediately recognized the location.

Tony ran up to the computer and pushed Hill aside to confirm his findings. And right there, in the map, unmistakably placed Phil's location in Loki's cell. Panic running through his veins, Tony was about to turn around and run straight for Loki's cell, when Thor came bursting through the doors.

"Loki has the Son of Coul!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O_O Please don't hate me. I know this was over due, but it just slipped my mind for some reason. I hope you guys like this chapter and that you continue to read. I'm really sorry for not posting for more than a year. D: I know, I suck. But I have more free time and I really wish that I can post up another chapter. I can update this faster, but I don't want to sacrifice detail. Unless you guys want that, I can easily accommodate and write shorter chapters. But either way, hope you guys like this chapter. :) BTW, after plotting out the story, I'm taking a lot of 180 turns with this fic and it may not be what you expected. Just a friendly heads up.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any of my derpness and cause it's moving a little too slow. Hope you guys like it so far. See ya guys soon. ;D


End file.
